disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexi Reed
Lexi Reed is a student at Z-Tech Prodigy School, and a self-described "Math Princess". She was the freshman president of the student council, and on the cheerleading squad with Paisley at Webster High School .She was also the lead of all of the school musicals until Chyna showed up. Lexi will do anything to get attention. For instance, in bad romANTs, Lexi tries hard to get Olive to put her on the cover of the school newspaper. She is Chyna's biggest rival at Webster High School and thinks of her as her competition and a threat. While she is generally portrayed as the main antagonist of the series, the true antagonist is Skidmore. She is usually around Paisley or a mirror. Lexi is portrayed by Stefanie Scott. Personality Lexi has proclaimed herself as the "Queen ANT" and a "Math Princess" instead of a "Math Nerd". She often puts people down and tries to manipulate them. She is very protective of her popularity status and is never a bimbo unlike other popular girls, and doesn't like it when other talented people are around her. She tries to sabotage people for the sake of her popularity, such as Chyna and Abigail Timmons, but it usually backfires. She also considers socializing with certain people bad for her own popularity, like Cameron and the A.N.T.s. She has always been naturally beautiful and has won many beauty pageants in her childhood. She thinks she is worlds most beautiful girl ever and much more talented than Chyna. Paisley is her "Best Friend," but she is just as mean to her as she is to everyone else. She usually just uses Paisley for carrying her bags, or buying her things. Also, she has stolen almost all of Paisley's boyfriends as well as McKenna's. She rarely ever thanks her for anything she does, and when Paisley broke her arm, Lexi wrote on it, 'Hope Infection Sets In, Love Lexi". Lexi then pretended to break BOTH of her arms just to get more signatures on it than Paisley. One of her catchphrases is, "Shut Up, Paisley!" and she tends to say "You've got to be kidding me!" when suprised or upset. She enjoys making all people, including Paisley, feel miserable about themselves. However, kindhearted Paisley still somehow likes her, and instantly forgives her for no matter what she does. In the Season 3 premiere "trANTsferred", Lexi is revealed to have her own Advanced Natural Talent. Zoltan Grundy discovers that she is a math prodigy, and he admits her into his Z-Tech Prodigy School. Lexi claims that when you do a lot of shopping, you get good with numbers, explaining why she's good at math. Trivia *She is the student body president, as revealed in StudANT Council. *She has dated Paisley's boyfriend Keith, which Paisley is not aware of. (Bad RomANTs) *She has been absent for 3 episodes in a row as of 20th August, 2011. *Her dad takes her to the mall and go shopping. *She thinks Chyna is purposely trying to ruin her life. *She hates P.E because of all the makeup difficulty. *She is very competitive. *She loves being the center of attention. *She has been with a football team at a dance. *Her best friend is Paisley Houndstooth. *She become an A.N.T in Season 3, which is ironic, because she hates A.N.T.s. *In Season 3 it's revealed that she is a Math Prodigy, not a Musical Prodigy, even though she is a really good singer. *Lexi's favorite genres of music are death metal hardcore punk, pop country and Armenian reggae. *She has been dumped for the first time, by Seth. (product misplacemANT) *Credit to the A.N.T Farm wiki for the information and picture. Category:A.N.T. Farm Category:Characters Category:Females